


What could have been

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: This is a three part fan fiction, from the sanvers proposal to their wedding and beyond.





	1. A sanvers proposal

As Alex walked out onto the balcony of the DEO and stood beside her sister, she decided to remind Kara of what had happened at the beginning of the year when she went into the alien bar kissing Maggie and Maggie basically telling her she didn’t feel the same.

“There was a moment this year, where I felt completely broken. When I regretted a choice that changed my life, and then you forced your way into my home, wrapped your arms around me and you said... I’m proud of you.”

Kara was listening but silent, as she stared out in the night sky.

“It didn’t make me feel any better at the time but it was something to hold on to.”

Alex moved closer to her sister, she was worried about her after what she just had to do, just like Kara was worried about Alex at the beginning of the year.

Different circumstances but the same.

“And I am so proud of you.” Alex said with a quiver in her voice.

Still there was nothing but silence from the younger of the Danver sisters.

Alex sighed before going on to ask Kara “Do-Do you want me to stay over tonight I mean I can stay as long as you need?”

“No-no, go be with your girlfriend, I need to know you two are happy. Like I want to know with Winn and Lyra, J’onn and M’gann and Clarke and Louis. It’s not like everybody else’s world stopped, you don’t have to act like it.” Kara said as her she tried not to cry.

“What do you need right now?” Alex asked not being able to think of much else to say

“Just...never let her go, okay?” Kara replied with such determination

Alex nodded in reply, before Kara would let herself cry, she jumped into the air and flew away. She needed time. She had just lost the love of her life, Lena Luthor and she didn’t know if she’d ever see her again.

Alex knew to give her the space and time she needed.

As Kara flew off into the distance, Maggie came up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, resting her chin on her shoulder, making Alex feeling instantly safe.

“She’ll be okay.” Maggie whispered

“I hope so.”Alex replied, with worry in her voice.

“Hey...” Maggie started before pulling away and making Alex look at her directly

“I know the Danvers girls, they don’t break easy-“

“Marry me.” Alex asked quickly so she wouldn’t back out of asking her.

“Excuse me?” Maggie was so shocked at Alex asking her she didn’t know what else to say.

“Seriously. Marry me, please?” Ales asked again but with a bit more of begging in her voice.

Maggie’s face just lit up, her smile spread across her face showing those adorable dimples Alex loved so very much.

“Yes, Yes. Of course I’ll Marry you how could I not.”

Maggie practically pounced on Alex smothering her gorgeous face in a million kisses.

 

 

Maggie woke up in the apartment that Alex and herself had shared for the last 8 months however Alex was not laying in the bed beside her like she usually was. Did Alex suddenly regret the proposal? Did she run off so she didn’t have to face Maggie and tell her she changed her mind?

Maggie got herself up out of bed, wearing nothing but her pants and the orange t-shirt she wore the first time she had stayed over.  She walked out to the living room to see Alex making coffee at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. The living room and kitchen were kind of like one room, conjoined together.

Alex turned round to see her beautiful fiancé standing in front of her. “You know you wore that T-shirt the first time you slept over, so you know First night as a couple, first night as fiancés. Bit of a full circle thing, don’t you think?”

“I do indeed” Maggie smiled

“Coffee?”

“Please.”

“You okay babe?” Alex asked seeing Maggie wasn’t looking too happy

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just I... When I woke and you weren’t beside me I thought maybe you changed your mind about wanting to marry me.”

“Are you kidding me? Babe I love you, I wanted to make the coffee this morning, seen as you’re always the one to make it.”

“Well thank you.” Maggie smiled as she took the coffee from Maggie

“Also we’re going for breakfast with my Mom and Kara.”

“Why?”

“Well we kind of have some big news to tell them and as my Mom has just arrived in town thought it would be nice to tell the both at the same time and face to face.”

“Okay, when do we need to be there?”

“Twenty minutes.”

“I better finish this lovely cup of coffee and then get ready.” Maggie smiled as she sipped at her coffee as quickly as she could without burning her lips, Maggie then put the mug in the dishwasher before following Alex through to the bedroom where they both got dressed. They both wore the same thing; plane t-shirt, different coloured, Alex wore a white one Maggie wore a blue one and then Alex wore a pair of black trousers and Maggie wore some dark blue jeans. They both wore a pair of black boots and a leather jacket.

 

Eliza and Kara were already in the cafe waiting for them, Alex and Maggie both walked in holding hands and walked up to Eliza and Kara.

“Hey Mom” Alex smiled as Eliza stood up and hugged the both of them

“Hi Alexandra and Hi Maggie.” Eliza replied

Maggie and Alex both slid into the booth, Alex sat opposite Kara who was pretty quiet but Alex wasn’t going to push her. Maggie sat in front of Eliza.

“I’ve already ordered for us, I ordered us three the fry-up and Maggie I ordered you a vegan fry up. Hope that’s okay?”

“Yes. That’s perfect Eliza, thank you.” Maggie smiled

Next thing you know the waitress bought over all the food along with a jug of orange juice and a jug of apple juice. Eliza and Maggie both had apple juice and Kara and Alex had the orange and the all dug into the food sitting before them.

“So Alex? Maggie? What’s going on? I mean you can’t have just wanted to go for breakfast just because I’m in town?” Eliza laughed

“As much as we love you Eliza, no, it’s not because you’re in town, it’s because well Alex proposed to me last night and I said yes.” Maggie said a little louder than she meant to.

“She did? You did? Congratulations! I’m so happy for you.” Eliza was so happy for them and you could tell that in her voice.

“Congrats.” Kara replied, she was happy for them but she was still struggling over the loss of Lena.

They all finished off the food, Eliza paid the bill, Kara went off to the DEO and the three of them went back to Alex and Maggie’s apartment.

“Alex... Maggie. I want to give you something.” Eliza said as she pulled out 2 small boxes from her bag.

“You can choose who has which one, but one is my mother’s engagement ring and the other is mine. I want you to have them.”

“Oh Mom, I can’t-we couldn’t-“

“Please! Alexandra, please. I know that you both will take good care of the rings, you two are meant to last I wouldn’t give them to you if I didn’t believe in you as a couple.”

Alex nodded at took one of the boxes from her mother.

She opened up the first one, which she instantly knew was her mother’s ring, she gave that one to Maggie, and both Eliza and Maggie’s face just lit up.

Maggie took the other box from Eliza and placed the ring on her now fiancés finger, the rings were very similar the almost looked identical however there were some subtle markings on each ring that told them apart.

“Thank you Mom.”

“Yes, thank you Eliza, this means so so much.”

“It’s my pleasure. I love you Alex and Maggie I love you like my own daughter.”

Alex and Maggie both threw their arms around Eliza give her a tight hug.

“Okay...okay you girls are going to crush me.” Eliza said breathlessly making them both release Eliza from their grip.

“Sorry.” They said in unison

“It’s okay, I’m just happy that not only you took the rings but I’m so happy that you’re going to be marrying. You’re made for each other.”

There was a new shine in all of their eyes, something that wasn’t there before but something that needed to be there now.

 


	2. Sanvers Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the title says. A sanvers wedding

“What are we going to do?” Alex was panicking and Maggie could hear it in her voice on the other end of the line.

“Babe, listen to me, it’s all going to be okay, if you want to wear a suit wear one, don’t let your family tell you it’s not okay. It’s your wedding day not theirs. You’re allowed to wear whatever you want. I will love you no matter what you wear, okay?”

“You promise?” Alex asked

“Promise, see you in a few hours.”

And that was that Alex hung up the phone and smiled as she looked over at her suite already laid out on the bed.

She put it on and suddenly Eliza burst in

“Alex I-Oh...”

“Mom. Look this is what I’m wearing even if you don’t want me to”

“Oh, Alexandra, why, why would you think I’d care what you’re wearing?  It’s your wedding day, so it’s not my choice as long as you’re happy and comfortable. That’s all that matters.”

“Really?” Alex smiled

“Yes, really.” Eliza smiled back and bought her daughter into a tight hug.

 

* * *

 

Alex was already waiting for Maggie at the end of the aisle. Maggie had asked Eliza to walk her down the aisle as neither of her parents where there or accepted her for being true to who she is, Maggie felt like Eliza was the mother she never had and when Maggie asked her to walk her down the aisle, she was over the moon.

“It’s time” Eliza smiled

“It is?” Maggie smiled nervously

“Auntie Maggie?” Ruby asked

Maggie and Alex both agreed to make Ruby a bridesmaid. She chose her own outfit; she wore a short dark blue dress. It was perfect. Her hair was down, and curly and she wore a little tiara. She looked beautiful.

“Yes sweetie?”

“Will you still love me once you’ve married Auntie Alex?” Ruby asked with such a fear in her voice, she didn’t want to lose them.

“Oh Ruby, Alex and I love you like you’re our own, that’s never going to change. So the answer is yes we will love you after we’re married. No matter what, we will always love you sweetie.”

Those words put the biggest smile on that eleven year olds face you had ever seen.

Eliza passed Maggie her flowers.

“Welcome to the family Maggie.” Eliza smiled as Maggie took her arm

“I’m not part of it yet Eliza.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Ruby smirked at Maggie

“Ruby’s right, Maggie, you’ve always a part of this family.” Eliza laughed

Maggie couldn’t help but feel warm inside, she finally felt at home with a family, her family and it was the best feeling in the world.

They arrived at the old barn, the doors opened and they saw Alex turn around, with the biggest grin on her face.

Alex was wearing a cream suite, with some black in her jacket.

Maggie on the other hand wore a beautiful cream dress, lacy and backless. It wasn’t something Maggie Sawyer usually wears but she went all out for her wedding to Alex Danvers.

Maggie looked down at Ruby

“Ruby?” Maggie noticed she wasn’t moving, kind of frozen

“I’m okay, just nervous.” Ruby replied

“Hey, why don’t you hold my other arm and you and Eliza can both walk me down the Aisle, would you like that? Because I know I’d feel better if you did.”

“Really?” Ruby replied enthusiastically almost jumping on the spot.

“Of course!” Both Eliza and Maggie said in unison

“You ready?” Eliza whispered

Maggie nodded as Eliza hooked her arm on Maggie’s left arm and Ruby did the same on the right

Maggie had hair her up, which is something she hadn’t done in quite a while.

She only let a few strands of her curled hair fall at the side of her face.

Eliza, Maggie and Ruby were slowly walking down the Aisle.

Everyone had big smiles on their faces.

They all arrived next to Alex at which point both Ruby and Eliza took their seats in the front row.

Before Eliza took her seat she kissed Maggie on the cheek and did the same with Alex.

“I love you both so much.” Eliza grinned before taking her seat next to Ruby.

“You look absolutely incredible.” Alex couldn’t believe how breath taking her very soon to be wife was looking.

“As do you babe.” Maggie smiled showing the dimples the Alex loved.

And so it began, the minister welcomed everyone in joining Alex and Maggie together, then Alex and Maggie spoke their vows, there wasn’t a dry eye in that barn once they finished their vows.

The minister they had chose was a family friend to Alex, in fact  he was the first person Alex came out to after Maggie and Kara, and he was extremely opening and happy for her.

Minister Brown the spoke of the words that everybody, including the happy couple had been waiting for.

“Alex, Maggie...” Minister Brown smiled “You may now kiss the bride.”

The two women stood in front of him, turned to face one another.

“Mrs SawyerDanvers” Alex smiled

“Mrs SawyerDanvers” Maggie repeated with the biggest grin on her face.

Alex placed her hands on Maggie’s face and kissed her bride slowly, Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex, falling into this kiss.

They both pulled away turning behind them, seeing everyone now standing and clapping their hands in awe of the two of them.  

Eliza, Kara and Ruby all ran up to them hugging them tight.

“Now I can say it Maggie.” Eliza smiled

“Welcome to the family.” Eliza, Alex, Kara and even Ruby all said in unison.

Maggie had never felt so warm in her whole life, she finally felt a part of a family, not just any family but one the loved and accepted her for who she was and one that was proud of her.

Maggie giggled slightly “I love you all so much.”


	3. Sanvers Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers honeymoon - where do they go? What do they do?  
> (And yes there is a sex scene as promised!)

 

It had been two weeks since the wedding, Alex and Maggie took three days out to spend some time with Eliza and Kara before they went away for their two week honeymoon. They had actually all decided to go back to the Danvers sister’s home town, Eliza and Kara drove down in one car and Maggie and Alex in the other. They just wanted to spend a few days as a family just the four of them before they went away on their honeymoon. It gave Alex a chance to show Maggie where she had grown up and Eliza took joy in the fact she could tell Maggie some very embarrassing story’s of Alex and of Kara too. Even with the embarrassing story’s and all the reminiscing, Alex had to admit to herself she needed go back home for a few days before her and Maggie went off on their honeymoon.

Three days went by in a flash. Kara decided to stay on at her mom’s for a few extra days. So that was that, J’onn came to pick up the girls to take them to the airport. Maggie and Alex both gave Eliza and Kara a hug and kiss goodbye, Eliza handed Maggie a bag full of Snacks and drinks for the journey to the airport, which was a ridiculous amount, but Maggie thanked her. So with all the goodbye’s finished and done, Alex and Maggie hopped into the back of J’onn’s car and off they went, listening to bare naked ladies as they made their way to their airport all singing along at the top of their voices and laughing at how badly they were singing, well except for J’onn that is, see he could actually sing well unlike Alex and Maggie who sounded like a drowning animal of some sort.

 

Eventually they arrived at the airport.

“You know I can get you to where you’re going in the car. It does fly.” J’onn said as he gave the girls their luggage. He knew they wouldn’t take him up on his offer but he thought he would ask anyway.

“Thank you for the offer J’onn but I think both Maggie and I would rather travel to our honeymoon destination together, just the two of us, I hope you don’t take offense.”

“Don’t be daft Alex!” J’onn replied “I’m just happy you’ve found someone you will spend the rest of your life with.”

Alex was so thankful to have someone like J’onn in her life, he was her space dad, and he was actually doing a better job as a father than her real dad. He even walked Alex down the Aisle at her wedding which had made her big day that more special.

Alex gave J’onn a big hug before she picked up her luggage.

“And Maggie Ellen Sawyer.” J’onn smiled

“Yes J’onn?” Maggie question

“Thank you.”

“Thank you?”

“Yes, thank you for becoming a part of this family.”

Just those words made Maggie’s heart sing, being a part of a warm and loving family was so important to her and she now had that.

Maggie just smiled as J’onn gave her a hug and passed Maggie her luggage.

“Have a good time girls and please for the love of god relax!” J’onn knows what they’re like, they are the worst at relaxing and taking time for themselves, so hopefully they will do as they are told this time.

“Of course.” Maggie and Alex replied as they walked away hand in hand.

They dropped their luggage off, and they both had one piece of hand luggage each, they lady behind the counter went through everything then passed them back each of their passports with their plane tickets inside.

Alex had chosen where they were going and Maggie didn’t know at all. It took a while for Alex to decide on where to go, with Maggie being so picky on what sort of places she’d like to go. But in the end Alex decided to go somewhere warm, historical and somewhere that did the most amazing food.

“Italy?” Maggie grinned like a Cheshire cat as she looked at her plane ticket.

“I did well then?”

“Yes you did well. Babe you’ve done amazing!” Maggie jumped into Alex’s arms and kissed her hard. She didn’t care that people were looking, her wife was brilliant.

Alex laughed like a child.

“Well I must say I am relieved.”

“Why?” Maggie questioned with a frowning smile.

“Well I know you’ve wanted to go since you were a child but I wasn’t sure if it would be somewhere you’d want to go on our honeymoon.”

“Oh Alex, you’ve chosen perfectly for our honeymoon. Come on lets grab some food before we need to board.” Maggie grinned as she grabbed her wife’s hand dragging her off to find a restaurant.

Pizza. Both Alex and Maggie had been craving Pizza all day, so pizza it was. Alex had her usual pepperoni, mushroom and pineapple where as Maggie had an all fish pizza, both thought the others ideal pizza was very odd but they liked it and that was the main thing.

They finished their Pizza just as their flight number was called, so they paid the bill and headed for their gate, so that they could board the plane to Italy.

Before either of them knew there plane had landed and they were checking in at the hotel. Their room was perfect; they had a massive bath tub, a huge bed. It was perfect. The hotel even had a spa of its own.

For the first week, they went on as many trips as they could, Alex and Maggie were staying in Venice but they wanted to see as much of Italy as they could. The first place they went to was Pompeii, then the next day they went to Naples and the whole of the first week they did a different drip each day and they fund amazing places to eat, they had proper hearty Italian food.

The second week they made sure to relax, they went to the spa every day, they also went swimming every day, one of the things in over a year of being together they hadn’t done was go swimming. But they had an amazing time.

And just like that it was the day before they were to leave for home. They were all ready for bed, watching Harry Potter on the laptop, Maggie was laying her head on Alex’s chest and Alex had her arm round her wife holding onto her.

“I love you Alex.” Maggie whispered

“You too. Forever.” Alex smiled to herself

Maggie looked up at Alex see her smile; it made her feel nice and warm inside. Maggie then slowly climbed on top of Alex, and began kissing her lips just as slowly, in between kissed they both threw of their clothes as quickly as possible.

Maggie stroked her hands down the sides of Alex’s body until she stopped at the top of her thighs, with one hand she held onto Alex’s hip, the other hand she moved between her wife’s legs and slowly sliding one finger inside of her, making Alex slowly moan. Maggie inserted another finger and started thrusting at which point Alex inserted two of her own fingers inside of Maggie and thrusting too.

They both became faster with each thrust, Alex had her head laid back with her eyes closed, with Maggie’s head buried in her neck and panting and spreading her legs wider.

“Oh god, oh god” Maggie panted

“So close, keeping I’m so clo-“ and then Alex came hard

“Keep going.” Maggie whispered loudly and before long Maggie came just as hard.

They both removed their hands and grabbed the wet wipes that were on the bed side table, after wiping their hands and putting the wipes into the bed the collapsed onto the bed.

“Wow.” Alex said breathlessly

“Best sex yet.” Maggie grinned as she lay her head back on Alex’s chest.


End file.
